ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Letter Factory
The Letter Factory is the first video in the video series. It was released in December 9, 2003. Plot The Frog Family goes to the Letter Factory to work on their presentation of letters and their sounds. Mrs. Frog writes a song about the letters while Mr. Frog tours Mr. Websley around the factory. Shortly after Mr. Websley barges in, Dad reminds Leap and Lily to keep an eye on Tad as a favor for him. While Dad was gone, Leap finds some old letters: E, F, G, and H. Tad is so sad he thinks he's too small to learn the alphabet. Tad sadly runs off to learn about letters and their sounds. A professor named Professor Quigley checks with his ruler thinking he's just perfect for learning letters, convinces Tad to allow him to introduce Tad his card, and hands the little frog his talking license so that he can meet the professor. He takes Tad to the A room where the A letters say their sound with Tad when scared by Professor Quigley dressed as a purple monster. The next room is the B room where the B letters sing their sound to Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. Even the Beethoven bust sings too. Professor Quigley then yells at the B letters to stop and reminds them that they are not cannons and they are the letter B letters. One of the B letters blows on a tuba with a very strong wind which makes Tad and Professor Quigley fly to the C room where it's very c-c-c-cold in here. Then a snowball rolls them to the D room where the D letters play bongos. In the auditorium, Leap directs the first four letters, A, B, C, and D. Then he turns on his remote control stoplight, causing the letters A, B, C and D to bump into each other and damage the set. At the next room, Professor Quigley asks Tad to ask if this is the E room. When Tad asks, an elderly E trainer with a beard answers with an "e?", which is the right sound for the letter E. Professor Quigley accidentally breaks the egg when trying to clap. Professor Quigley looks at the egg yolk on his hands sadly manages to clean up the mess on his hands with a napkin. They then go to the F room, where the F letters flap their wings and fly as they say their sound. The G room is where the strong G letters are lifting weights. Professor Quigley tries to deadlift a 2000 pound barbell while he says, "This thing weighs a ton!". In the H room, the H letters are hot and water makes them happy. The H room looks a lot like Hawaii! In the tour, Mr. Frog shows Mr. Websley where he double-checks each letter to make sure to looks and sounds absolutely perfect. He shows him the first 7 letters on the machine followed by a blob named Burfter, which Dad thinks this is why he double-checks each letter. He removes Burfter and calls an H at checkpoint 3. On the door to the next room, a dot above the lowercase i is missing. Professor Quigley tries to fix it with a pen, but it's empty. When he taps it, he face is inked and the dot gets above the lowercase i. Inside the I room, the I letters say their sound when the playground slime guns shoot green slime on them. In the J room, the J letters jump on trampolines. In the K room, the K letters do karate kicks, leaving a K-shaped hole in the wall. In the L room, the lime colored L letters say their sound to Johann Strauss's Blue Danube Waltz while l-l-licking l-l-lollipops. In the auditorium, Lily directs this time on the letters I with an inferment pirouette, J with a jump split, K with a kick-turn, and L a ledge. Tad and Professor Quigley next come to the tastiest room in the factory where the M letters rub their tummies, eat muffins, and say their sound. Tad eats them and burps and says "Excuse me!" Later on, Professor Quigley knocks on the N letters' boarded door and yells "Hello! Anybody home!" An N comes toward the door and sadly glances at 2 visitors. After the Professor asks him if he could come in and teach Tad the sound of the letter N, the N announces "NO!" rudely and slammed the door. He later convinced them to go away at noon, near 9:00, or next November by saying "Nope!", "Nuh-uh!" and "NO, NO, NO! NOT noon! NOT near 9:00, nor next November! Not now! Not ever! NEVER!", and slammed the door one more time and a mosquito banging on the door doesn't help the situation either. Professor had bad news and temporarily tells Tad that they'll have to come back to the N's room soon. But Tad noticed that the N says "Nnnn!!" The N letters then reluctantly let them into their room (Not shown in the video). In the O room which is both the big jungle and a big pond, the O letters say their sound as they swing on vines and yell like Tarzan imitating as they swing over the octopus in the tropical jungle tub. In the P room, the P letters turn into popcorn as they say their sound. In the auditorium, Mom practices on piano as the letters M, N, O, and P sing. In the Q room, two guest speakers Dicky Duck and Molly Mallard have a quacking debate. In the R room, there is a race track where the red colored R letters ride on. In the S room, the Guest Speaker Snake forming the shape on an S hisses to the S sound. In the T room, Tad and Professor Quigley drink tea and watch the T letters tap-dance to their sound. Smoke called smog fills the auditorium. Lily directs on the letters Q, R, S, and T. But Leap and Lily have just remembered what their Dad said earlier: they need to keep an eye on Tad! The U room features the U letters floating up with umbrellas, the V room features the violet colored V letters vibrating to their sound, the W room features the W letters rapping to their sound, the X room has an X-ray machine where the X letters get their bones seen, and for the Y room, the Y letters cheer to their sound. Leap and Lily have searched through the 24 letter rooms from A through X and they haven't found Tad yet, and Dad is almost done with the tour. They'd better find Tad very fast before Mr. Frog will get mad at them and throw a big temper tantrum as their punishment. Finally, Leap and Lily find Tad in the Z room where he's snoring with the Z letters, whom they snore to their sound. Lily wakes him up and tells him he has a problem: Leap's lost his voice. Tad knows how to do it. Mr. Frog's tour finally ends. Mr. Frog is concerned about Leap and Lily, while Mr. Websley is exited for the presentation to start. In the auditorium, the letters A to Z appear on the stage and their sounds and sing the letter song. Mr. Frog is very happy. Professor Quigley rewards the Frog Kids for learning the letters not with T-shirts, but with Alpha-Z-shirts. The Frog Kids thank Professor Quigley with a big cheer. Leap thanks Tad for the special presentation. Voice cast Coming soon! Category:Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2000s Category:2003 Category:Non-Universal films Category:Films distributed by Universal in certain countries Category:Shorts Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films